Diana Claas
---- |previous affiliation= Rune Knight |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Chairwoman of Seven |previous occupation= Rune Knight soldier |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= Engaged to Holland Strand |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Requip Dispel Magic Thermal Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Diana Claas (ダイアナ クラース, Daiana Kuraasu) is the Chairwoman of Seven, serving as the leader of the country as well as on the national Magic Council. A woman of high standing and incredible prestige, she earned her way to the top through dedication and impeccable skill, in her works as a mage and a leader. She was one from humble beginnings, a mage with a dream to eliminate the darkness plaguing the world she lived in. After graduating high school she went on to attend the Rune Knight Academy, the call to a guild far less appealing than that of a soldier. She graduated at the top of her class, setting an even higher standard for incoming students and teaching. After graduating she served as a soldier for three years before she was promoted and started her own squadron, teaching several Rune Knights throughout her time and seeing most develop into high-class soldiers in their own right. During her tenure as a Rune Knight, Seven's Magic Council experienced a scandal involving its Chairman, Arthur Williams, as well as several other advisors. It was revealed after serving half his term that he had rigged the election from the start, buying off competitors and blackmailing those who resisted. As word spread, uprisings did too, and soon Rune Knights were forced to choose between the Councilman and the people. Diana chose her people and began working alongside citizens to effectively protest against the government officials and have them impeached. It took roughly a year but the citizens had finally gotten their way, ousting the Councilman. While normally an advisor would become the next leader, extreme unrest and distrust caused the remaining members to call for another election. With existing relations with most of Seven's population, Diana put herself in the running and was vying for the position against two of Williams' previous advisors. Diana swept the floor with her competition, her own achievements and candid speeches earning her respect amongst voters. With roughly sixty-five percent of the vote, she was named Chairwoman of Seven and has since served her people to the best of her abilities. Appearance Diana is a woman. Personality Relationships History Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Capabilities Powers Magical Capabilities Requip Magic Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster and Spatial Magic that gives Diana access to a personal pocket dimension, letting her store her various items within. This is done by channeling magic energy in a fixed point in space, creating a small rift from which the alternate dimension can be accessed. By reaching into this pocket she can deposit or extract an item of her choice. The rapid opening and closing of the rift creates a sudden surge of energy that is relieved by a bright flash of light. This process is quick enough to do in an instant if necessary— most often when she needs to quickly draw her handgun at any sign of danger. Diana is quite average when it comes to her usage of Requip, only storing combat gear, including her sword, bodysuit, and handgun. She stores her basic, everyday items as well such as extra clothes, cell phone, and toiletries as well. Although her use is fairly mainstream, Diana has shown that she is talented enough to summon multiple items at once, though, her weapons are non-magical in nature. Dispel Magic Dispel Magic (解除魔法, Kaijo Mahō) is a Caster Magic that focuses on the annulment of a target's magic. This magic allows Diana to prevent spells from being cast, making it a foil to Nullification Magic. However, unlike the aforementioned magic, Dispel allows her to directly affect her opponent while casting a spell, preventing them from using Magic at all, rather than focusing on specific spells cast by the target. The casting process of Dispel Magic takes fine precision to perform, needing Diana to be of a sound mind and soul, capable of matching her opponent in terms of both for it to be enacted. By fueling her magic with the incredible will to take away what was created and mirroring the magic energy within the spell she wishes to take away, Dispel will smother the opposing magic and return it to the standard ethernano and Magic Origin counterparts. Therefore, Takeover and Requip spells, which are normally unaffected by forms of cancellation magics, can be annulled by Diana. She can take this a step further and block her opposition from casting altogether by surrounding them in a blanket of Dispel Magic, continuously breaking down magic that it comes into contact with. It's considered to be one of the bane's of mages everywhere, capable of affecting everything and anything, making it an extremely powerful asset in the right hands. This Magic's weakness lies within its dependence on the user's ability to match another's will and magic power. Diana's expansive Magic Origin and insane precision allow her to cast this magic as easily as her others. She makes great use of this magic to cripple magic-dependent opponents while allowing herself and allies to continue to use their own. Thermal Magic Thermal Magic (温熱性魔法, On'netsu-sei Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows Diana to manipulate the temperature of any matter she controls. As a basis for other thermal-dependent magics, like Ice and Fire Magic, she can manipulate the properties enough to emulate the effects of said magics. To alter the temperature of a substance, she must alter the rate at which molecules collide with one another. Increasing the collisions between the molecules increases the temperature, and decreasing the collisions lowers the temperature. As Thermal Magic can be rather difficult to manipulate in terms of similarly principled magics, the effects it produces are worth the efforts. Diana has an incredible grasp of the concepts of this Magic, one of the few to make it a staple of her combat style rather than a supplement to other magics. Her mastery of the Magic allows her to stop incoming bullets traveling at supersonic speeds with shields and explode an Ice-Make Mage's constructs, feats normally unachievable without the use of physical constructs of her own. She has been known to use it to drastically increase the effects of her physical attacks as well as make mundane things like breathing and sweating into a weapon. , creating a fire that she cannot directly control. Initially, the flame is rather small and weak, though it quickly engulfs nearby objects, fueling itself and growing bigger, something she can only mitigate through her colder spells. She usually uses this on her opponent's clothes, setting them on fire so they are momentarily distracted as well as burning them to a certain degree. - Defensive Spells= *'Cold Shield' (冷盾, Rei Tate): Diana creates a semi-solid wall of cold energy in a certain area to defend against an attack. Unlike standard shields, this one is highly permeable, preventing it from outright stopping an attack. Instead, it will rapidly steal away the heat, causing it to collapse in on itself, or be robbed of all its kinetic energy as it disperses throughout the shield. It can also freeze spells, turning them to useless lumps of Magic quite similar to a lacrima. *'Freeze' (氷結, Hyōketsu): Diana focuses on an object within her opponent's possession or a spell they have cast, rapidly cooling it down. The former object will become so cold it may be unbearable to hold, and could adhere to their skin through the sweat freezing their hand to the object, making it excruciating to move it, as it will tear the skin. If she chooses a spell, it will rapidly condense and lose kinetic energy until it is stopped altogether, falling to the ground in a lump of frozen Magic. *'Hot Shield' ((熱い盾, Atsui Tate): Diana creates a semi-solid wall of heat energy in a spot to defend against an incoming attack. Unlike normal shields, this one is very permeable, preventing it from stopping anything outright by absorbing the kinetic energy. Instead, the hot shield will burn up anything within it into ash, evaporate liquids, or cause solids to rupture by rapidly heating them up. *'Overheat' (過熱, Kanetsu): Diana focuses on a particular object in her opponent's possession or a spell they cast, rapidly heating it up. The former object will become so hot that they have trouble holding it, or could eventually melt and evaporate, making them quite useless until they can be reformed. If it's a spell she's chosen to focus on, the ethernano molecules that make up the spell will begin to rapidly speed up, spreading apart as they do, and will eventually explode. - Supplementary Spells= *'Cool' (冷やす, Hiyasu): Diana creates a soothing chill from her body or in the air around her to help alleviate certain ailments. The coolness helps combat fevers and hyperthermia, preventing lethal effects from setting in. She can reduce swelling and stop blood by freezing the wound shut. Cool had far more usage after Rune Knight missions, but as a Councilwomen, she usually reserves the spell for hot afternoons. *'Warm' (暖, Attakai): Diana creates a subtle, warm heat, either from her body or just traveling through the air to alleviate certain ailments. Namely, this is used after a friendly spar to dethaw opponents, or after she's trekked through the mountains on a mission. She can also boil water and cauterize wounds if she puts enough heat into the spell. While much more useful during her Rune Knight days, she has since used it more recreationally, warming herself and others up on cold days. *'Thermal Equilibrium' (均衡, On'netsu-sei Kinkō): She fixates on a specific area or thing, and disperses the heat energy within it to the atmosphere until it returns to equilibrium. She can use this to get rid of offending spells of cold or hot temperatures or nullify her own spells if she needs to. }} Equipment Extras - Concept and Creation= Before this revamp, Diana's name was Dakota Claas, meant to be a foil of Dakota Fath from Hylion. After getting attached to the character, I knew I wanted to further develop her into something more than Fath's doppelganger from another dimension. However, with the Hylion storyline's abrupt demise and my sudden absence, I was unable to fulfill this wish. With my return and this newest rendition, Diana will serve to be the lawful good I first dreamt of, as well a badass queen without the need for extreme power stacking. She is a primarily tactile fighter, focusing on her physical capabilities rather than her sheer magic power. As a homage to her original conception, she has Thermal Magic, though, it will supplement her, rather than lead her fighting style. In addition to her original character, Diana draws some influence from Wonder Woman, in name, as well as her diplomatic and caring attitude. - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Aaniimee Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Legal Mage Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Magic Council Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Requip User Category:Dispelling Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Gun User